The invention relates to a security device that encloses an electronic monitor or some other device to a shelving unit in a tamper resistant manner. More specifically, the present invention uses two plates that are releasably affixed to the shelf by threaded fasteners that bias the plates together and clamp the shelf there between. Mounted to one of the plates is a housing enclosure that surrounds and mounts a video monitor or some other device to the shelf in a tamper resistant manner.